No es Mujer bonita, ¡es Paako-chan!
by sadaharu09
Summary: Sobrevivir en el actual Kabukicho es un verdadero reto, uno debe valerse de lo que tenga más a la mano. Advertencia: travestismo, BL, lemon. HijiGin, OkiGin –AU.


Aclaraciones: en este universo todos conservan su edad normal de la serie, salvo Gintoki que tiene diecinueve años. Gintoki no conoce a ninguno de los otros patriotas que son sus amigos en este universo, tampoco a la yorozuya o al shinsengumi, todos son clientes y los conocerá como tal.

* * *

El mundo de hoy es de las chicas, liberación sexual, igualdad de derechos; el mundo se revuelve y cambia constantemente, el mundo de hoy es para las chicas que se atreven a ser fuertes y toman el poder, aunque no es tan fácil como parece, especialmente, cuando no eres una chica de verdad.

Era una chica de ciudad por la noche y no era como si el _drag_ fuera su afición número uno —ser una chica, o _falsa chica_ tampoco lo era—, pero pagaba las cuentas, es decir, era _joven, hermoso y estaba en quiebra_, de algo tenía que vivir en esa ciudad del pecado que era _Kabukicho_. Hablando en serio, a sus diecinueve años Sakata Gintoki era demasiado joven para todo lo que había vivido, era veterano de una guerra que se había perdido, después de perderlo todo —aunque en un principio no tenía mucho, pues había aparecido en la tierra quien sabe de dónde, sin padres o alguna familia, por "todo" entiéndase a casa y Shouyo sensei, los demonios no tienen amigos— sólo había podido seguir viviendo, tal como le había pedido sensei antes de que su cabeza rodara… pero es que todo era tan difícil, los samuráis no estaban hechos para sobrevivir a ese mundo que giraba tan rápido, que evolucionaba y globalizaba tan rápido que a veces no dejaba respirar, que era influenciado por todas las razas del universo y se dejaba llevar en la corriente del cosmos del marketing, compraventa de piel y cuerpo era el boom de la temporada.

Como se explicaba antes, Gintoki había tenido que seguir viviendo, en un mundo sin espacio para los samuráis o para que la gente fuera buena, en un mundo que no permitía al hombre ser incorruptible, sólo había podido aprovechar la única virtud que lo haría sobrevivir en ese tiempo: su juventud. La juventud era belleza y poder, en su caso aparte de darle un sustento también le daba un escape de la policía que apabullaba con las decapitaciones públicas de patriotas todas las semanas; él ya no estaba enojado por eso, simplemente quería seguir viviendo en paz, porque había sido su _sensei _quien más había querido eso para él, ahora lo entendía, tan tarde. Sakata Gintoki había tomado la identidad nocturna de Paako-chan en un bar travesti en la nueva sección de Yoshibara, donde no encontrarías hombres con barbillas gigantes vistiendo un kimono, sino verdaderas muñecas japonesas con un pequeño secreto entre las piernas. Era _joven, hermoso y estaba en quiebra_, sumando eso a que era un fugitivo ahora, no era el momento de ponerse quisquilloso.

También cabe aclarar que Paako-chan no era una prostituta travesti cualquiera, tenía una muy peculiar lista de clientes, y aunque cualquiera se pondría celosa de ésta, para Paako-chan era un verdadero dolor de trasero, literalmente.

Uno de sus peculiares clientes también era el que más lo frecuentaba, también era el más peligroso para él, en varios sentidos.

Hijokata Toshiro era el vicecomandante del prestigioso _Shinsengumi_, perros del gobierno que atrapaban a ex patriotas como él y separaban la cabeza de su cuerpo en público enterrando el ánimo de rebelión del pueblo, aunque el único entierro en esa habitación ocurría entre las piernas abiertas de Paako-chan. Hijikata-san no era muy hablador normalmente, pero con Gintoki solía írsele la lengua de vez en cuando, casi siempre peleaban por algo, peleas estúpidas que terminaban convirtiéndose en gemidos y en extraños pedidos de fetiches que le dejaban en claro a Sakata lo extraño que era Toshi, pero estaba lejos de ser lo más extraño que había sucedido en ese cuarto, ahí pasaba de todo, especialmente con otro de sus clientes no tan frecuente pero inolvidable, dejando de lado el hecho de que fuera más joven que él por dos años —ahí no existía algo como "menor de edad" si tenías el suficiente dinero o eras de la policía— y fuera bastante mono, Okita Sougo era bastante peculiar.

Se menciona a estos dos porque en el cuarto de Paako-chan había ocurrido un incidente que los involucraba a los dos; aunque una de las reglas del lugar era "uno a la vez", ambos eran policías, así que era difícil decirles que no, y ahí estaban, peleando en el cuarto de Paako-chan por estupideces mientras a éste le crecía una vena en la frente y los llamaba idiotas para que se callaran.

Básicamente había sido mucho "muere Hijikata-san" y "mayooooo". La cosa es que habían coincidido el mismo día, cabe aclarar que ninguno sabía que el otro mantenía encuentros con el mismo prostituto hasta ese momento, entonces sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer: alardear sobre las cosas que habían hecho con el ex patriota y preguntarle quién era el mejor en ciertas cosas, algo que Gintoki se negaba a responder y sólo los mandaba al diablo diciéndoles que se largaran, pero que les cobraría el doble el tiempo que habían gastado hablando de sus idioteces. Luego de eso Okita y Toshiro llegaban a una conclusión, ese día decidirían quien era el mejor por fin, Paako suspiraba con enfado, quería matarlos a los dos.

El primero en entrar esa noche había sido Hijikata, con su costumbre rara de poner esa asquerosa mayonesa que siempre estaba comiendo en la entrada del de cabellos plata, si iban a tamaños Hijikata era superior, así que Okita debería servirse de otras cosas. Mientras Hijikata penetraba por detrás Okita decidía darle de comer algo a la rosada Paako —todos sus kimonos eran rosas, combinaban perfecto con sus ojos, piel y cabello—, y eso era su despierto miembro en la boca rosa.

Cuando Hijikata terminaba era hora de Okita, el semen resbalaba por las blancas piernas cuando lo metía, y cuando era el turno de Hijikata de nuevo había suficiente para llenar más de un vaso; para cuando se habían decidido a compartir una doble penetración Gintoki tenía tanto semen en su interior que habría podido llenar una botella sin mucho problema. Esa noche no se había resuelto quién era el mejor, pero se había acordado una cita para un segundo raund, pues ambos se declaraban ganadores del primero, para la próxima llevarían un juez imparcial que vigilara el acto y juzgara.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no me odien por prostituir así a Gin-san, la frase "Joven, hermosa y en quiebra" la saque de _RuPaul's drag rice!_, gracias por leer y ¡ciaus!


End file.
